


the backseat of the drive-in is so lonely without you

by shineonloki



Series: 100 Lifetimes Challenge [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Older Loki, Sibling Incest, Younger Thor, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/pseuds/shineonloki
Summary: Loki loved his brother, dearly. He loved him more than anyone else. And maybe, deep down, that was part of the reason he couldn’t stay and work it out.“Just get your shoes and meet me down here. I have something fun planned.”





	the backseat of the drive-in is so lonely without you

He was getting too old to scale the trellis.

Not that twenty-one was old— but living on your own could age you in a way. Busting your ass at a minimum wage job to barely scrap by had a different effect on a person than cozying up in an Ivy League dorm.

Maybe that could have been him at some point, but that ship sailed long ago— and Loki had captained it. 

Loki knocked three times on the window in quick succession. Thor’s room was dark, but Loki could see his little brother’s head pop up from the blankets. His face lit up as he caught sight of the window, and Loki gave a small wave and motioned for him to hurry.

“Get your shoes, come on,” Loki told him in a hushed whisper the moment the window was opened.

Thor grinned wide and pushed himself through to wrap his arms around Loki’s shoulders, squeezing tight and burying his head in the crook of his neck. Loki nearly toppled over but righted himself and returned the hug with just as much affection.

It felt good to hold his brother again.

“You haven’t been by in weeks.”

“Hey,” Loki said softly, pushing his brother back inside the room. Thor let go only a little reluctantly, his lips turned in a frown. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“You’re just going to leave again.”

Loki hated how pained he sounded.

Thor knew; he understood he couldn’t just waltz in whenever he wanted. Loki hadn’t been welcomed in the Odinson household for years, not since he left. Staying away had always been part of the plan, but Thor wouldn’t allow that to happen.

Loki loved his brother, dearly. He loved him more than anyone else.

And maybe, deep down, that was part of the reason he couldn’t stay and work it out.

“Just get your shoes and meet me down here. I have something fun planned.”

 

Thor’s shoes turned out to be his slippers—which were not ideal for damp grass, but whatever. He didn’t bother to change either, still wearing his striped pajama bottoms and a white tee. It was chilly, but not quite cold. Still, Loki couldn’t let him get sick. They couldn’t risk their parents finding out.

Loki shrugged his leather jacket off, the chill of night air instantly nipping at him. He ignored it to drape the jacket over Thor’s shoulders, who put it on hastily, pulling it tight around him. It was too loose, but the sight made Loki’s chest swell.

“Thanks,” Thor muttered, following Loki to his truck, still running and parked on the curb with the lights off. “Hey! You should let me drive.”

“No way,” Loki deadpanned, reaching for the driver’s side door. Thor’s arm shot out, fingers wrapping around his wrist, to stop him.

“I got my permit this week!” Thor whined.

“Nope.” Loki pulled open the door with a jerk a shuffled Thor inside, who protested with a huff but went easily. “You don’t even know where I’m taking you.”

Thor rolled his eyes— typical teenager— but smiled as he settled in and buckled himself up. Of course, such a good kid. Odin and Frigga’s golden son.

What did that make Loki? The black sheep who wanted to—

Loki ended that train of thought quick.

“Where are we going?” Thor asked.

Loki shifted the truck into gear and looked over to his little brother with a wild smile. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

 

The drive-in was old, and retro, and kind of a dump, if he was being honest. But, on the weekend tickets were cheap and they played classic horror movies— though most of the patrons were horny teenagers making out in their cars.

Loki unpacked a fleece throw and laid it out in the truck bed. Two pillows, an additional blanket, and a bag of snacks. What could he say? He came prepared.

And Thor looked ecstatic, crawling into the truck bed and shimming back against a pillow. He patted the spot next to him, a big, dorky grin on his face. Despite the cold, Loki felt his face warm.

“I hope you don’t get too scared,” Loki teased, hopping up and settling himself next to Thor. “I’m not going to hold your hand.”

Even in the dark, he could see Thor’s cheeks redden.

“I’m not a kid anymore,” Thor huffed.

He wasn’t, was he? That was a problem. Thor was nearly as tall as Loki now, and just as broad, no longer lanky and awkward. His voice was deeper, his face sharper with the loss of baby fat. Thor was growing up.

And Loki had run.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the black-and-white slasher, Thor had curled up next to him, practically in his lap. Loki’s heart was beating out of his chest, but he told himself it was because the killer had just popped up from behind a door with a machete, and not because Thor’s fist was clenched into the front of his shirt.

“Scared?” Loki asked with a nudge, and the same time another jump-scare had Thor jolting closer, burying his head into Loki’s shoulder. Instinctively Loki wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close and burying his nose in a nest of blonde hair. He smelled like familiar shampoo, light cologne, and his own leather jacket.

Then, Thor was nudging his head upward, forcing Loki to move away. Right, he shouldn’t have allowed himself the indulgence to begin with. But Thor was just moving to sit up, face-to-face, so close, lips right there—

“Come home, Loki,” he whispered. “Please.”

“I can’t.”

_Because I want to kiss you._

Loki looked at those plump lips, they probably tasted like the candy he’d been eating. It’d be simple enough to find out, simple enough to just take what he wanted. Thor might even let him.

“Mom and dad miss you,” Thor pleaded, and Loki pushed back. He wasn’t doing this. “I miss you,” he added, quiet and desperate.

“I can’t,” Loki said again, harsher, definite. “Come on, we should head back. This movie sucks away.”

Loki started to bundle up the blanket spread over their laps. This had been a mistake. He knew the last time he saw Thor that he couldn’t do this again—but what had he done? Ran right back.

Took him to the fucking drive-in, like they were high school sweethearts on a date.

“Stop,” Thor yelled, reaching out to prevent Loki from tearing down their set-up. “You say you _can’t_ , why not?”

Loki stayed silent, there wasn’t anything he could say. His shame was turning to anger. Why couldn’t Thor just drop it? Why couldn’t they just enjoy a movie like brothers?

Loki knew why, but he wasn’t going to say it.

“Tell me!” Thor demanded.

He wasn’t going to say it, but he could show it. Maybe if Thor saw this horrid, perverse side of him, he would understand. It could be over; the final tie could be severed, and Loki could try to move on. Before he could overthink it, Loki reached out and grabbed Thor by the lapels of the leather jacket, hauling him forward.

There was a brief pause, where the world stopped around them; seconds that lasted for eternity. Then, Loki kissed him, a firm press of lips working against one another.

Oh, because Thor was kissing back—grabbing at Loki’s face for purchase and climbing onto his lap. They should stop, they should really stop, but Thor was opening so well for him, allowing Loki to slip inside. Warm, and sweet, like he imagined.

If not stop, they should at least talk about it.

Thor chased Loki’s lips when he tried to break the kiss, pressing forward, inching closer on his lap. It was only when Loki tried to snake a hand between them to push him back, grazing against the hard-on evident through thin pajama bottoms, that Thor pulled back with a gasp.

It was a hungry sound, one Loki wanted to hear again.

He cupped Thor’s cock and was rewarded with a desperate whine. Thor pressed forward, rocking against his hand while Loki squeezed in time with the shallow thrusts. There was nothing more he wanted than to lay Thor out and take him apart, but this was nice—watching him desperately grind against Loki’s waiting palm.

Thor was breathing harsh, not that Loki had any room to judge. He could hear his own breaths, ragged and equally harsh, in tandem with Thor. The friction of Thor rocking on his lap wasn’t enough to get him off, but it was damn near close. His own release wasn’t high on his list of priorities, not with Thor’s moans becoming pitchy, and his movements becoming erratic.

Loki knew the moment he came, because there was hand tugging at his hair, and wetness spreading on his palm. Thor slumped forward, panting hot into the crook of his neck.

“Fuck,” Loki sighed and then for emphasis, repeated. “ _Fuck_.”

“Do you want to?” Thor asked, muffled. Loki could feel him smiling, like he wasn’t at all aware of the gravity of what they had done.

Thor let his hand slip from its death grip on Loki’s hair, fingers trailing down and ghosting along with hard tent in his jeans. The fingers were asking a question, and Thor leaned back, looking and waiting for an answer.

Loki contemplated it, he really did. Thor had already made a mess of himself, what would it hurt to aid in that? Maybe straddle his chest and paint his face.

“Next time,” Loki promised, though it pained him.

He gently pushed Thor from his lap, and Thor moved awkwardly with his messy pants. The warmth was instantly gone, but it was for the best. Now that it was over, the guilt and shame were beginning to settle. He hadn’t meant for that to happen.

There was something wrong with him. Their parents had seen it. He had seen it.

Thor was the only one that ever looked at him with adoration.

“You wanted that, right?”

Thor’s brows pulled together, his head tilting before he looked down at the wet spot between his legs. No shame.

“I would say so.”

“No, I mean,” Loki sighed, ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t think I’m fucked up?”

“We are both pretty fucked up.”

Thor nudged him, smiling, and Loki let out a shaky laugh. Tears were threatening to spill, but he blinked them back, ran a hand over his face this time.

“I should get you home,” Loki finally said.

“Let’s just finish the movie.”

 

Loki agreed because he was never good at denying Thor anything. By the time the end credits rolled, Thor's hand had found Loki’s lap, kneading him until he was hard and aching and spilling in his jeans like a teenager. Thor had smiled smugly, even if he was a little out of breath. Payback, probably. Not that Loki minded.

When he dropped Thor off at home, they kissed each other’s lips raw in the front seat the truck. Loki knew the moment his head hit is own pillow, the regret would kick in. But, at that moment, he allowed himself to enjoy— to feel he deserved it.

Loki watched him climb up the trellis, slipping through the window and leaning out to wave goodbye.

Leaving the Odinson house never really felt like leaving home, but leaving Thor did.


End file.
